Test Of Power
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: An ancient demon is hired by some low level demons to do away with the Charmed Ones. And by all accounts, including the Book of Shadows, this ancient demon is undefeatable.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
"TEST OF POWER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between the season 3   
episodes "The Good, The Bad, And The Cursed" and "Just Harried".)  
  
* * *  
  
An ancient demon is hired by some low level demons to do away   
with the Charmed Ones. And by all accounts, including the Book of   
Shadows, this ancient demon is undefeatable.  
  
* * *  
  
PREFACE  
  
The small demon made its' way through the ancient caverns. The   
demon carried a chest with it that was even now growing heavier with   
each step. As it loped its' way through the caverns it looked around.  
  
These were some of the most ancient caverns in the underworld.   
So ancient that most demons didn't even know they existed. And they   
were home to only a handful of very powerful demons.  
  
The small demon stood only five feet tall. Its' purple skin and   
yellow eyes were a stark contrast to the dark gray of the caverns.   
Its' three taloned fingers gripped the chest is if it feared some   
larger thing might try to rip it from its' grasp.  
  
The demon came to a large cavern and stopped. It peered in   
hesitantly. Concerned with who, or what, it might find inside.  
  
"Come in," boomed a voice from inside the cavern. "No one ever   
comes here unless they search me out. Come in and tell me what   
business you think we have."  
  
Cautiously, the small demon entered the cavern. The fear in it   
threatened to consume it, to send it scurrying for its' life. Before   
it could decide if it would remain or flee, a massive figure stepped   
out of the shadows.  
  
The figure stood nearly seven feet tall, its' black skin   
glistening in the torchlight. A pair of horns sprouted from its' head   
and razor sharp teeth filled its' mouth. Its' cat-like eyes glowed   
with an eerie red light. The pointed ears had to strain little to   
pick out any sound in the mammoth cavern.  
  
"You risk much to seek me out," said the larger demon. "What is   
so important that you would risk my anger?"  
  
"Isladec," said the smaller demon. "I am called Telneck. I   
wish to hire you." Telneck pushed the chest toward Isladec. "I can   
pay your fee. It's all there. Count it if you wish."  
  
"I have no need to count it," said Isladec, not bothering to   
touch the chest. "I know you are aware of the penalty for trying to   
cheat me. But my fee is great. How is it that one of your lowly   
status can afford what I charge for an assignment?"  
  
"Does it matter?" asked Telneck. "I'm told you care nothing for   
the battles between good and evil. That you will take an assignment   
for anyone who can afford your fee."  
  
"This is true," said Isladec. "But I also take only those   
assignments which interest me. And it has been many decades since   
there was any assignment that interested me. There are few opponents   
that present me with a challenge. But why seek me out? Surely there   
are other mercenaries you could hire for this assignment you have.  
  
"The assignment is a particularly important one," said Telneck.   
"I do not wish it to fail."  
  
"I will tell you why you've come to me," said Isladec. "You and   
some of your colleagues have gotten together. That is how you can   
afford my fee. It is the only way someone of your status could ever   
afford my fee.  
  
"Now, you wish to hire me because someone or something is a   
problem for your master. You wish me to deal with this problem for   
you because you know of my reputation. A reputation of never having   
failed at an assignment I have accepted. Once I complete the   
assignment, you will inform your master what you did. And you will   
expect to be greatly rewarded for your initiative and ingenuity. Tell   
me I'm wrong?"  
  
"You are not wrong," said Telneck. "If you are successful, my   
master may even promote me to the upper levels. Perhaps even give me   
a human form."  
  
"Ambitious," said Isladec. "That could be dangerous, especially   
for one of your status."  
  
"The Source knows he has no reason to fear my ambition," said   
Telneck. "I serve him faithfully. I have no desire to take his   
place."  
  
"The Source?" questioned Isladec. "This adversary must be a   
powerful one if the Source cannot handle it. And by removing this   
obstacle you think your master will look favorably upon you."  
  
"Yes," said Telneck. ""The obstacle, as you call it, are   
actually three obstacles. Three witches of great power."  
  
"Witches?" questioned Isladec. "You must be joking? Witches   
are no more a challenge to me than you are. I have no interest in   
witches. Take your fee and leave me while I am feeling generous."  
  
"These are no ordinary witches," said Telneck. "They are three   
sisters. Of the line of Melinda Warren. They are called the Charmed   
Ones."  
  
Isladec just looked at Telneck.  
  
"The Charmed Ones," repeated Isladec. "The Power of Three.   
I've heard of these witches and their power. Supposedly, the Power of   
Three is the greatest power for good in history. It is claimed that   
nothing can withstand this power."  
  
"Now you know why I have come to you," said Telneck. "You, of   
all demons, stand the greatest chance of defeating the Power of   
Three."  
  
"Your proposal interests me," said Isladec. "I will accept the   
assignment. But not for the reasons you have. Your reasons do not   
interest me. I couldn't care less about your petty squabbles. I'll   
accept this assignment for the chance to test myself against this   
Power of Three."  
  
"I don't care why you accept it," said Telneck. "Your reasons   
are your own. I only care that you defeat the Power of Three."  
  
"Then we have a deal," said Isladec. "I will defeat the Power   
of Three. I'll contact you when I've completed the assignment."  
  
Telnick bowed slightly, and then turned and left the chamber.   
Very soon, it expected the Charmed Ones would be dead. And it would   
take all of the credit for that defeat.   
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Phoebe unlocked the door and walked into the manor. She called   
out for her sisters but was met with silence. Obviously neither was   
at home. She looked at her watch. They should be home soon.  
  
She turned for the steps to the second floor. She suddenly   
stopped and sniffed the air. There was the unmistakable scent of a   
burning cigar in the air. That was crazy. No one in the manor smoked.  
  
She turned and descended the two steps back down the stairs. As   
she did, she glanced into the living room. Sitting on the sofa was a   
man wearing a suit puffing on a cigar. He looked at Phoebe with a   
smile on his face.  
  
"Hello?" asked Phoebe. "Who are you?"  
  
"You may call me Isladec," said the man. "I'm afraid my actual   
given name is quite unpronounceable."  
  
"That's it?" asked Phoebe. "Just Isladec?"  
  
"I've never had need of a second name," said Isladec. "Why? Do   
you think I should add a second name? Like most people have?"  
  
"How did you get in here?" asked Phoebe, remembering she had to   
unlock the front door to get inside. "And just what do you want?"  
  
"Actually," said Isladec, "I was hoping your sisters would be   
here as well. As I understand it, this Power of Three necessarily   
requires all three of you."  
  
Phoebe tensed. Whoever this Isladec was he knew about the   
Charmed Ones. And he had entered the manor apparently without   
unlocking the door. Not an unusual feat for most supernatural   
creatures.  
  
"They should be home any minute", lied Phoebe.  
  
"You are a poor liar," said Isladec. "My guess is you have no   
idea where they are at the moment. Pity, really. I was so looking   
forward to seeing if that power was as great as I have heard."  
  
Phoebe watched in horror as Isladecs' eyes flashed once. Demon.   
And a demon that apparently had no fear of her or her sisters. Alone,   
without her sister's powers for help, she would be little match for   
this demon.  
  
Phoebe launched herself at the demon. She might not have her   
sisters' powers, but she had her martial arts skill. With any luck,   
she might be able to delay this Isladec long enough for either Piper   
or Prue or both to show up.  
  
Isladec was less than annoyed by Phoebes' attack. Just before   
Phoebes' foot connected with his chin, he simply reached up and   
slapped it away. Phoebe was sent flying into the coffee table, and   
then onto the floor. She rolled and came up in a defensive posture   
facing Isladec.  
  
"Foolish witch," said Isladec. "Your pathetic skills are   
useless against me. If not for the fact that I need you alive and in   
one piece, I'd be inclined to teach you a very painful lesson."  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"As I said," said Isladec, "the Power of Three requires all   
three of you. I can't afford to have even one of you injured."  
  
"If you're not here to fight," said Phoebe, "then what do you   
want?"  
  
"Just to get a sense of who you are," said Isladec. "I've heard   
a great deal about the Charmed Ones. Before I destroy you, I wanted   
to know who you were. Call it a failing. I always take a personal   
interest in my assignments?"  
  
"Who sent you here?" asked Phoebe. "The Source?"  
  
"That," said Isladec, "is, as they say, confidential. It   
doesn't matter who sent me. But I'll be back. Once you've had proper   
time to prepare, of course. Then we'll see if your Power of Three   
deserves its' reputation."  
  
Before Phoebe could say anything else, Isladec simply raised his   
hand. Phoebe lost consciousness instantly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Phoebe? Phoebe, wake up."  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes. She was lying on the sofa. Here   
sisters, Leo, and Cole were gathered around her. She sat up and   
looked around.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Prue. "We came home and found you   
unconscious on the floor."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm okay," said Phoebe. "We had a visitor when I   
got home. A demon was sitting on the sofa. Just like he was a   
welcomed guest."  
  
"Did he attack you?" asked Piper. "Is that why you were   
unconscious?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Phoebe. "He kept saying he didn't want me   
injured. He kept saying something about seeing if the Power of Three   
was as powerful as he had heard. Then he just raised his hand and I   
passed out."  
  
"That's not a very common power," said Cole. "Most demons can't   
just put someone to sleep like that."  
  
"Well, he did me," said Phoebe. "I'm not in the habit of taking   
a nap on the living room floor."  
  
"He doesn't seem to have hurt her," said Leo. "That doesn't   
make any sense. Why put Phoebe to sleep then not hurt her?"  
  
"I know it might sound crazy," said Phoebe, "but I think he   
wants to face the Power of Three. He kept saying he needed all three   
of us alive and uninjured so we could use the Power of Three."  
  
"What is this?" asked Prue. "A demon with a death wish?   
Phoebe, what did this demon look like? Can you describe him?"  
  
"At first," said Phoebe, "he was in human form. About thirty,   
brown hair, and he was wearing a suit and tie. There was nothing   
unusual about him. Then he suddenly changed. He was about seven feet   
tall, black skin, with a pair of horns in his head. His eyes were   
this weird red color. And he had pointed ears. He said his name was   
Isladec."  
  
At the mention of the name, Leo and Cole looked at each other.   
A gesture that did not escape Pipers' attention.  
  
"What?" asked Piper. "You two know this Isladec?"  
  
"Its' my understanding," said Leo, "that he isn't real. He's   
just a myth or legend."  
  
"He's real, all right," said Cole. "Which explains why he   
didn't hurt Phoebe."  
  
"Okay guys," said Prue. "Spill it. Who is this Isladec?"  
  
"A very old demon," said Leo. "It's said he's so old no one   
knows for sure just how old he really is. And he's supposedly one of   
the most powerful demons in the underworld."  
  
"Leo's right," said Cole. "Isladec is something of a loner. He   
lives in the lowest areas of the underworld and rarely associates even   
with other demons. And he's powerful, just a Leo said. Power like   
nothing you've ever faced before.  
  
"You see, the longer a demon exists, the more powerful it   
becomes. Just like the three of you, a demon will gain additional   
powers as it ages. Isladec is so powerful even the Source fears him."  
  
"So he's come to destroy us," said Prue. "But if that's the   
case, why didn't he just kill Phoebe when he had the chance? He could   
have ended our power forever that way. Why leave her alive?"  
  
"He doesn't want to just kill you," said Cole. "My guess is he   
was hired to stop you. But he would have taken the assignment for his   
own reasons. He'll want to prove he's more powerful than the Power of   
Three before he destroys you." 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Is he out of his mind?" asked Prue. "If we use the Power of   
Three against him, he'll be destroyed. Doesn't he know that?"  
  
"Not necessarily," said Cole. "Isladec is a sort of mercenary   
demon. Just like I used to be. He has no desire to rule the   
underworld, although he could do so easily. The last few hundred   
years he's spent training mercenaries. He grew bored with those who   
opposed him. He said they didn't present any challenge to him any   
longer. That's why he turned to training mercenaries."  
  
"You sound like you're talking from personal experience," said   
Leo.  
  
"I am," said Cole. "Isladec is the one who trained me to be a   
mercenary."  
  
"Good," said Piper. "Then you'll know his weaknesses."  
  
"That's just it," said Cole. "He doesn't have any. Not any   
more. The last time he personally faced anyone was over three hundred   
years ago. Four upper level demons decided to make a name for   
themselves by taking him out. He destroyed them all and he had no   
trouble doing it."  
  
"Let's check the Book of Shadows," suggested Piper. "There has   
to be something on him in there if he's as powerful as the two of you   
say he is."  
  
They all went to the attic to consult the Book of Shadows.   
Piper flipped through the pages of the book until she found the entry   
for Isladec. It was two full pages long.  
  
She read the entire entry out loud for the rest of the group. I   
didn't tell them anything which Cole and Leo hadn't already told them.   
It did have one other point, however, which Piper read with trepidation.  
  
"This is no ordinary demon," she read. "Under no circumstances   
should he be confronted in combat."  
  
"We have to get them out of here," said Cole. "Isladec will be   
back to make good on his promise. He's never failed to complete an   
assignment once he's taken it."  
  
"I agree," said Leo. "Under the circumstances, I think I'd   
better orb them up there until we can figure out what to do."  
  
"No," said Prue. "We can't go running scared from this   
Isladec."  
  
"Prue," said Cole, "you have no idea what you're saying."  
  
"Prue's right," said Piper. "If Isladec is after us, he'll just   
wait until we come back down. We will have to face him eventually.   
Might as well get it over with."  
  
"Piper, you can't," pleaded Leo. "It's too dangerous. Phoebe,   
surely you can see how insane it is to simply wait for him to show   
up?"  
  
"We'll need a Power of Three spell," said Phoebe. "I'll get   
started on it right away. Piper, what about some kind of potion?"  
  
"I don't think a potion will work on this demon," said Piper.   
"Besides, we would need a portion of him for me to create a potion to   
use against him. The spell will be more useful."  
  
"Right," said Phoebe. "I'd better get started on it right   
away."  
  
"You're all crazy," said Cole. "Believe me when I tell you that   
you have no idea what you're doing. When Isladec comes for you, it   
won't be like any other demon you've ever faced. Facing the Source   
would be preferable to facing Isladec."  
  
"Then we'd better be ready," said Prue. "I'll look through the   
Book of Shadows some more and see if there's anything else it can tell   
us about this Isladec."  
  
Cole and Leo watched in total disbelief as the sisters prepared   
to face their greatest opponent yet.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days passed with no sign of the demon. Leo and Cole seemed   
more apprehensive than the sisters. It was as if the girls had   
resigned themselves to the fact they would have to face this demon and   
that decision gave them a measure of peace.  
  
Phoebe had finished the Power of Three spell and each of the   
sisters had committed to memory. They didn't want to have to waste   
time fumbling for a piece of paper when they faced such a powerful   
adversary.  
  
Finally, Cole couldn't take it any longer. He said he couldn't   
just stand around any more. He announced he was going to the   
underworld to see if there was anything he could do or find out.  
  
"Cole, that's crazy," said Phoebe. "The Source wants you dead.   
It's too dangerous for you to go down there."  
  
"It's not any crazier than you waiting here for Isladec to   
attack," retorted Cole. "Listen, Isladec doesn't just go after   
someone for no reason. He's after you because someone hired him. If   
I can find out who hired him, I might be able to get them to call him   
off."  
  
"That's not going to happen and you know it," said Prue. "You   
told us that once Isladec takes an assignment, he never walks away   
until it's completed. The Book of Shadows confirms that."  
  
"I know that no one has ever cancelled an assignment once   
they've hired him," said Cole. "But it's worth a try. I might be   
able to convince them to cancel the assignment."  
  
"Phoebe's right," said Piper. "It's too dangerous for you to go   
down there. We can't allow you to go."  
  
"It's not your decision," said Cole. "It's mine. And I'm   
going. I'll be careful, I promise. But this is something I have to   
do."  
  
"You'd better be careful," said Phoebe, kissing him. "I want   
you back in one piece."  
  
"You just be careful, too," said Cole.  
  
Cole shimmered out and was gone.  
  
"You think it was wise to let him go?" Leo asked Phoebe.  
  
"He was right," said Phoebe. "It was his decision. I don't   
have to like it but I do have to respect his decision. Just like it   
was our decision to stay and face Isladec."  
  
"I hope none of you regret your decisions," said Leo.  
  
"Well, if we do," said Prue, "let's hope we live long enough to   
regret it for a very long time." 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
Two hours passed since Cole had gone to the underworld without   
any word from him. Phoebe couldn't help but worry about him. Besides   
the Charmed Ones, Belthazor was probably the most hated being in the   
underworld. Every minute he remained there he risked exposure and   
destruction.  
  
Phoebe was in her room when she heard Piper call for her and   
Prue. There was a distinct note of urgency in her voice. Phoebe   
rushed to the living room where Piper was. Phoebe and Prue entered   
the living room at the same time.  
  
Piper and Leo stood just inside the living room. Standing by   
the fireplace was a man. He was about sixty, balding, and had silver   
hair. He was wearing a suit and puffing on a cigar.  
  
"He just sort of flamed in," said Piper. "Phoebe, is this your   
demon?"  
  
"No," said Phoebe. "He was younger and he had brown hair. But   
the cigar smells the same."  
  
"Okay," said Prue, to the man. "Who are you and what do you   
want?"  
  
"Oh, excuse me," said the man.  
  
His form suddenly changed. Standing in front of the sisters and   
Leo was the man Phoebe had encountered two days previously. He had   
also dispensed with the cigar.  
  
"That's him," announced Phoebe. "That's the guy who was here   
the other day."  
  
"Unlike my contemporaries," said Isladec, "I have no actual   
human form. Fortunately, I can assume almost any form I wish."  
  
"Isladec, I assume," said Piper.  
  
"Guilty as charged," said Isladec. He looked at Leo. "Stay out   
of this, White Lighter. My business is with the Charmed Ones. There   
is no need for you to die again. You would be less than an annoyance   
to me."  
  
"He's right, Leo," said Prue. "It's us he wants. And you   
aren't really equipped to face him. We are."  
  
Leo moved off, realizing they were both right. He'd just be in   
the way. He'd wait in case his healing ability was needed. In a   
pinch, he could suddenly orb one of the sisters away, preventing them   
from using the Power of Three, and perhaps saving their lives.  
  
Suddenly, Isladec changed form again. He was no longer human.   
Instead, he stood facing the Charmed Ones in his demonic form. He   
stood nearly seven feet tall, its' black skin glistening in the   
lamplight. A pair of horns sprouted from his head and razor sharp   
teeth filled his mouth. His cat-like eyes glowed with an eerie red   
light. The pointed ears were capable of picking out even the faintest   
sounds.  
  
"There are few humans who have seen my true form," said Isladec,   
"and lived to tell about it. Now, let us see if this Power of Three   
is all that I've heard it is. Shall we dance?"  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe took up defensive stances, ready to   
combat this demon.  
  
"Mind if I lead?" asked Prue.  
  
She raised her arm and Isladec went flying across the room. He   
tumbled to the floor, rolled, and was instantly on his feet again.  
  
"Call me old fashioned," said Isladec, "but it seems to   
unbecoming for a woman to lead."  
  
Isladec raised his hand and cast a fireball at Prue. Just as   
the fireball formed and began to fly at Prue, Piper raised her hands.   
Isladec froze instantly. The fireball hung suspended from his   
fingertips.  
  
"Guess he's never heard of women's lib," said Piper.  
  
The freeze lasted all of one second. Suddenly, Isladec was   
freed and his fireball continued on toward its' target. But that   
precious second had been enough to allow Prue to move out of the way.   
The fireball exploded on the back wall of the entryway.  
  
"Excellent," said Isladec, smiling. "Your powers are   
impressive. And you work together. Most impressive."  
  
"Then you'll love this," said Phoebe.  
  
While Isladec had been preoccupied with Prue and Piper, Phoebe   
had managed to move around to his side. She stepped up on a table and   
with her other foot, kicked him along the side of his head.  
  
Isladec was knocked backward and fell over the back of the sofa.   
In an instant he was up on his knees. He turned and cast a fireball   
at Phoebe. But Phoebe hadn't stayed in place. She had moved and was   
now standing next to her sisters. The fireball exploded harmlessly on   
the wall.  
  
Isladec stood up and faced the sisters. Piper and Phoebe stood   
ready to fight him. But Prue stood with her head bowed and her eyes   
closed. As if she was praying. Isladec just looked at her for a   
second trying to figure out what she was up too.  
  
"I'm behind you," Isladec heard Prue say from behind him.  
  
He turned to see Prue's astral form standing behind him. Before   
he had a chance to move, Prue suddenly vanished, her astral form   
returning to his body. As he started to turn to face the sisters,   
Prue used her telekinetic ability to slam the demon once more into the   
wall.  
  
Isladec rose once more and cast a fireball at Prue. But the   
sisters had moved again after Prue had used her telekinetic ability on   
Isladec. The fireball exploded on the far wall of the entryway near   
Leo. Leo immediately moved away from the blast, barely escaping being   
injured. Isladec turned to face the sisters once more.  
  
The girls were growing tired, but Isladec seemed as strong as   
ever. While he had yet to make a successful attack, it was only a   
matter of time before one of them made a mistake. And if one of those   
fireballs ever connected with its' intended victim, that would be the   
end of the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Sisters," said Prue, "I don't know about you but I think it's   
time we played the ace up our sleeve."  
  
"I'm with you," said Piper.  
  
"I came up with that conclusion two fireballs ago," said Phoebe.  
  
Together the sisters turned to face Isladec, ready to cast their   
Power of Three spell.  
  
Isladec stood facing the sisters. He must have known what they   
were planning, but he made no move to either stop them or protect   
himself. The girls didn't question his behavior. They simply began   
to recite the spell in unison. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
Isladec stood facing the sisters as they recited the spell. Leo   
simply watched, hoping that the spell would be enough to end this   
conflict once and for all.  
  
"Ancient demon, from the past, you face the Power of Three at   
last.  
  
"We combine our power with this spell, we now command you,   
return to hell."  
  
Flames erupted around the demon. Isladec fought against the   
vanquishing spell with every fiber of his being. The girls and Leo   
watched as Isladec struggled against the flames.  
  
Suddenly, the flames went out. Isladec dropped to his knees,   
visibly weakened. He looked up at the sisters and smiled.  
  
"Excellent," he said. "This Power of Three is everything I've   
heard it was. Little wonder you are so often victorious against your   
enemies."  
  
"Again," said Prue.  
  
Once more the sisters recited the spell, and once more the   
flames engulfed the demon. As before, Isladec struggled against the   
flames. This time the flames lasted longer and Isladec was weakened   
even more.  
  
"They say third time's the charm," said Piper.  
  
But before they could recite the spell a third time, Isladec   
reached out with his telekinetic power. The sisters were cast back   
onto the floor of the entryway. Isladec stood up.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that," said Isladec. "I   
came to test myself against the Power of Three. And I must admit, it   
was quite a test. It has been a very long time since I faced   
opponents as worthy as you.  
  
"But I have no desire to be vanquished. Your power is very   
great. And if I allow you to use that spell a third time, I wouldn't   
be able to resist it. I'll make the end as quick and painless as I   
can. It's the least I can do. You've earned that much."  
  
He raised his hand and started to form a fireball. The sisters   
were still stunned from his telekinetic attack. He had only to   
destroy one of them to leave the others defenseless.  
  
Leo had already moved over to help the sisters. He was nearest   
Phoebe and he was helping her to her feet. Prue had already gained   
her feet and turned to help Piper. Piper had apparently struck her   
head and lay unconscious on the floor. With Piper unconscious, they   
could not use the Power of Three against the demon. And without the   
Power of Three, they were helpless against him.  
  
Suddenly a fireball struck Isladec, sending him crashing into   
the railing of the stairs. The railing collapsed under his weight.   
The demon fell to the steps and rolled down them to the foot of the   
stairs. As he rolled off the bottom step, he quickly gained his feet.  
  
Isladec turned in the direction from which the fireball had   
come. None of the Charmed Ones could cast fire. Neither could Leo.   
Casting fire was a demonic power. Isladec expected to be facing one   
of his own kind. What he saw made him stop for a moment. Standing in   
the living room, with another fireball in his hand ready to cast it,   
was Belthazor.  
  
"I won't let you kill them," said Belthazor.  
  
"Belthazor," said Isladec, "it's good to see you. It's been a   
long time."  
  
"Leave them alone," demanded Belthazor. "You've proven what you   
came here to prove. You've beaten the Power of Three. There's no   
reason to kill them."  
  
"I accepted this assignment," said Isladec. "It was quite clear   
that my employers wanted them dead. Surely the best student I ever   
had should understand that. And why should you care anyway? You're a   
demon, just as I am. If given the chance, they'd vanquish you just as   
they would any demon."  
  
"I still won't let you kill then," said Belthazor.  
  
"I had heard rumors about you," said Isladec. "But I never   
believed them. Perhaps I should have. It seems they are true.   
You've fallen in love with a witch and betrayed your demonic masters.  
  
"Stay out of this, Belthazor. As I told the White Lighter,   
there's no reason for you to die. I have no quarrel with you. Just   
walk away. I will forget this ever happened."  
  
Isladec turned back to the Charmed Ones, apparently unconcerned   
with Belthazor. Piper was still unconscious. Leo was desperately   
healing her, hoping she would wake up quickly enough so they could use   
the Power of Three against the demon one last time.  
  
Belthazor didn't wait. He cast the fireball in his hand at   
Isladec. But the older demon was ready for the attack. He turned and   
simply plucked the weapon out of the air, and then threw it back at   
Belthazor.  
  
The fireball struck Belthazor, forcing him back against the   
wall. Before Belthazor could react, Isladec cast another fireball,   
striking the younger demon again. Belthazor fell to the floor.  
  
Belthazor was able to raise himself and cast another fireball,   
but Isladec simply caught this one as he had the previous one. He   
then sent it flying back at Belthazor, forcing him onto the floor once   
more.  
  
Belthazor found the strength to rise again, but only partially.   
With nearly the last of his strength, he cast another fireball at   
Isladec. Then he collapsed on the floor, weak but still conscious.   
His form changed and Cole lay in his place.  
  
Isladec reached out and grasped the fireball in midair. But   
this time he didn't cast it back at Cole. Instead, he simply   
extinguished the weapon. Isladec moved over and stood over Cole who   
lay on the floor, his breath coming in labored gasps.  
  
Even in his demonic form, Cole had been unable to resist the   
damage caused by the attacks from his former mentor. He had a cut   
over his right eye that trickled blood. His left eye was partially   
swollen and was beginning to turn a purplish-blue color. Blood ran   
from his mouth.  
  
"Why?" Isladec asked Cole. "You were the best student I ever   
had. You were the best mercenary, second only to myself. Why should   
you care so much about some humans? And witches at that?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," said Cole. "It has to do with caring   
about someone more than you care about yourself. That's something no   
demon could ever understand. Not even one as old as you are."  
  
"None save you," said Isladec. "You're only half demon. You   
have a soul. I suppose it gives you some insight into humanity that   
most demons can't possibly have."  
  
"Something like that," said Cole.  
  
Isladec caught a movement from the corner of his eye. He looked   
over and saw Leo helping Piper to her feet. Prue and Phoebe turned   
from Piper to face Isladec. The Power of Three was ready again.  
  
Isladec shimmered and vanished. Just as quickly he reappeared   
behind Phoebe. Before anyone could react, Isladec reached out with a   
clawed hand and grabbed Phoebe by the throat.  
  
"I can snap her neck before any of you can move or utter a   
sound," said Isladec.  
  
Prue and Piper just stared at Isladec, knowing their next move   
could cost Phoebe her life. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"No," screamed Cole, rising to his feet. "Don't hurt her."  
  
Isladec glanced at Cole. Then he turned back to the two oldest   
sisters.  
  
"I will strike a bargain," said Isladec. "Your word that you   
will not use your power again and I shall let her live."  
  
Prue looked at Piper. Piper nodded almost imperceptibly; but   
enough for Prue to see her. Prue turned back to Isladec.  
  
"You have a deal," said Prue.  
  
Isladec released Phoebe. She moved away from the demon and   
stood next to her sisters. Cole moved over and joined them. Isladec   
changed back to the human form Phoebe had first seen him in.  
  
"That was a wise bargain," said Isladec.  
  
"How did you know we'd keep our word?" asked Piper.  
  
"That is simple," said Isladec. "You are good witches. Good   
witches always keep their word. It's what you might call a character   
trait."  
  
"That promise was only to get our sister free," said Prue. "It   
doesn't apply if you attack again."  
  
"You have no reason to fear that," said Isladec. "Our fight is   
ended."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Cole.  
  
"As you are very much aware," said Isladec to Cole, "I accept   
assignments for my own reasons. My reason for taking this one was   
quite simple. To test myself against this Power of Three. And, as   
you have already pointed out, I have beaten that power."  
  
"If you had beaten us," said Phoebe, "wouldn't we be dead right   
now? How do you figure you won?"  
  
"If Belthazor had not intervened," said Isladec, "I would have   
destroyed you."  
  
"He has a point," said Piper. "I was unconscious."  
  
"Precisely my point," said Isladec. "And it is not necessary to   
destroy you now, as Belthazor has also pointed out. I consider the   
matter to be closed.  
  
"But I must tell you that your Power of Three is everything I've   
heard it is. It is quite impressive. Had you been able to use it a   
third time, I would not be standing here talking to you now."  
  
"You're not going to fight us anymore?" asked Prue.  
  
"No," said Isladec. "As I said, I consider the matter to be   
closed."  
  
"What about who hired you?" asked Cole. "Won't they be upset   
that you didn't destroy the Charmed Ones? I'm assuming that was the   
assignment."  
  
"A small group of lower level demons," said Isladec, "hoping to   
impress their masters. I doubt I have much to concern myself with   
them. Besides, the actual assignment was to beat the Power of Three.   
That, as I have said, I have done. So in the strictest sense of the   
deal, I have completed my assignment. It is not my fault if my   
'employers' are not more specific in their desires."  
  
"What about their masters?" asked Leo. "I'm sure they won't be   
pleased knowing you had a chance to kill the Charmed Ones and didn't."  
  
Isladec just laughed.  
  
"Belthazor can tell you," said Isladec, "that I have very little   
to fear from any demon in the underworld. They may complain about it.   
But not to my face."  
  
Isladec turned back to the Phoebe.  
  
"You must be very special women to turn Belthazor to your side,"   
he said. "That is no small feat. I shall take my leave of you now.   
But you may rest a bit easier in the future. Our business is   
concluded. I have no further reason to return here again."  
  
Isladec suddenly flamed out and was gone. As if he had never   
been there.  
  
"That's one for the books," said Leo. "What we know of Isladec,   
he's never walked away from an assignment before."  
  
"No, he hasn't," said Cole. "It was a matter of pride with him.   
And to be quite honest, I don't know hwy he did this time."  
  
"Didn't you say he takes assignments for his own reasons?" asked   
Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, I did," said Cole. "It's been several centuries since the   
battles between good and evil interested him."  
  
"Well, maybe it's just like he said," responded Phoebe. "Maybe   
he just wanted to test himself against the Power of Three. He did   
give us plenty of time to prepare a Power of Three spell to use   
against him. And he simply stood there the first time we used it   
against him. Maybe he accomplished what he set out to do."  
  
"Maybe," said Prue. "But if he ever comes back . . ."  
  
"He won't," interrupted Cole. "You heard him. He has no reason   
to come back here. I know him well enough to know he won't be back."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "Unlike most demons, Isladec has never seen   
the need for subterfuge. Trust me, he won't be back."  
  
"Good," said Phoebe. "It's kind of scary knowing just how close   
we all came to being killed, even with the Power of Three."  
  
"Well, we didn't," said Piper. "And we still have a wedding to   
plan for."  
  
"In a bit," said Leo. "I have to make a report to the Elders   
first. I shouldn't be gone long."  
  
"See that you're not," said Piper. "This is your wedding, too,   
you know."  
  
Leo just smiled, and then orbed out.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
